concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Woody's Truck Stop
1966 WOODY'S TRUCK STOP #1 (MAY 1966) 1) Alan Miller lead guitar, backround vocals, vibes, timpani 2) Carson Van Osten bass, backround vocals 3) Arthur 'Artie' Heller drums 4) Robert 'Bobby' Radeloff lead vocals, harmonica, rhythm guitar WOODY'S TRUCK STOP #2 (MAY 1966 - JUN 1966) 1) Alan Miller 2) Carson Van Osten 3) Artie Heller 4) Bobby Radeloff 5) Ken Radeloff lead vocals, electric piano (Bobby's brother) June 12, 1966 Camden Music Fair, Camden, NJ (with The Byrds) WOODY'S TRUCK STOP #3 (aka #2) (JUN 1966 - SEPT 1966) 1) Alan Miller 2) Carson Van Osten 3) Bobby Radeloff 4) Artie Heller 5) Ken Radeloff + 6) Tim Moore drums (filling in for Artie Heller at several gigs because Artie felt he wasn't good enough on the drums!) August - September 1966: The Second Of Autumn, Philadelphia, PA WOODY'S TRUCK STOP #4 (SEPT 1966 - OCT 1966) 1) Alan Miller 2) Carson Van Osten 3) Bobby Radeloff 4) Ken Radeloff 5) Joe DiCarlo drums 6) Todd 'Star Trek' Rundgren lead guitar, backround vocals WOODY'S TRUCK STOP #5 (OCT 1966 - APR 1967) 1) Alan Miller 2) Bobby Radeloff 3) Ken Radeloff 4) Joe DiCarlo 5) Todd Rundgren 6) Mike Crowley (aka Creed Walker) bass (apparently he used a nom de plume because he was on the run over a draft avoidance thing and the federal government was chasing him!) October or early November 1966 The Artist's Hut, Philadelphia, PA 1967 January 24-27, 1967 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA January 31-February 3, 1967 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA February 17, 1967 Swarthmore College Clothier Hall, Swarthmore, PA ("2nd Annual Swarthmore College Rock Festival", with Jefferson Airplane & Tim Buckley) February 24-27, 1967 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA WOODY'S TRUCK STOP #6 (APR 1967 - MAY 7, 1967) 1) Alan Miller 2) Bobby Radeloff 3) Ken Radeloff 4) Todd Rundgren 5) Creed Walker 6) ? drums May 7, 1967 Town Hall, Philadelphia, PA (Angry Arts Festival, supporting Blues Project, with Ralff. Todd's final performance with Woody's Truckstop) WOODY'S TRUCK STOP #7 (MAY 8, 1967 - 1969) 1) Alan Miller 2) Bobby Radeloff now switched from rhythm guitar to drums 3) Mark Oberman vocals, acoustic guitar 4) Ron Bogdon bass 5) Greg Radcliffe vocals, rhythm guitar October 21, 1967 Theater Of The Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA November 22-25, 1967 Trauma, Philadelphia, PA]] (supporting Paupers, with Elizabeth) 1968 February ?, 1968 The 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA February 13-18, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Peanut Butter Conspiracy) February 21-22, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Jimi Hendrix Experience, with Soft Machine, who cancelled on 21st due to late arrival of their organ). 2 shows on 22nd) March 12-14, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA March 31, 1968 The Arena, Philadelphia, PA (with The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Soft Machine & (MC) Johnny Deveraux) April 12-14, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Postponed until April 19-21. supporting Cream, American Dream) April 21, 1968 Annenberg Auditorium, Philadelphia, PA (A Benefit Concert For The Committee Of Responsibility To Aid Vietnamese Children) April 23-28, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (with American Dream, Elizabeth, Edison Electric) This was billed as 'The Sound Of Philadelphia' on the March poster, but Grateful Dead ended up as headliners for the weekend. Perhaps these four groups still played Tuesday thru Thursday, before the Dead moved in as headliners. July 17, 1968 JFK Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (The Philadelphia Music Festival, with Country Joe and The Fish, The Rascals, The Box Tops & Delfonics) October 4-5, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (with Moby Grape & Albert King) October ??, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA (2 nights, with Moby Grape) October 25-27, 1968 The 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA (with Sue Hamlin) November 15-16, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supporting (15th) Sweet Nothings, (16th) Steppenwolf & Youngbloods) December 31, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (with Pacific Gas & Electric & Sweet Stavin Chain) 1969 February 27-March 1, 1969 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (with Buddy Guy) March 21-22, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (with Thunder & Roses, Fire Eye, The Farm & Black Flag)